The Chase R&J
by SweetSugarVegeta
Summary: "Wounded Heroine" re-done
1. Quake Aftermath

I have been wondering in my head what I would have done during the last half of the "Wounded Heroine" series where Josh and Olivia are together. For me there were some things that looked a bit off so i thought i would give it a shot. Some of this you may recognize as it is from episodes of GL but if you don't know it then let me tell you: I DON'T OWN IT!

If DBZ is your thing, i do have another fic that i am not putting on this site as it is way too long.

mediaminer (dot)org/fanfic/view_s (dot)php/166880/ It's called Closer

The Chase-Quake Aftermath

She sat there covered in the remnants of debris that nearly ended her life. The San Cristabel earthquake was devastating, in more ways than one. She dropped her head in her hands and silently cried. Noah still loved her but his his heart knew that she still loved Josh. Reva denied it but Noah was convinced. He left her.

Josh had bypassed his own wife, Olivia, in order to get to Reva and comfort her.

"Don't look at me like that Joshua. Like I'm going to break into a million pieces. I can't take your pity and i never could."

"How about a shoulder to lean on then" he offered. "Reva we can talk or not talk but I am here."

Josh knew Noah left and listened as he head heard the detail. His heart jumped up when he thought that Reva could still be in love with him. He tried to dismiss it as a reflex because of their connection. However the next sentence sent his mind whirling.

"Josh...I...hate you" Reva said

Josh's eyes opened wide. "You hate me?"

"I hate the us, the history, the way people see us still together 'Josh and Reva' like it or not"

"You can't do that, you can't erase us. What we shared is a fact" Josh defended

"No! No we have to learn to live separate lives." Reva's breathing accelerated while tears streamed.

Josh shook his head slowly without taking his eyes off of Reva. " I-I-I don't want to live separate lives, you see-the man I am was build around my love for you."

Reva rose ready to walk out the door but the toll of the conversation along with the trauma of losing Noah and nearly dieing in a sinkhole overwhelmed her. She fainted dead away-and Josh caught her.

Olivia chose that time to talk in and catch them in the situation that was a pictorial of what she had been fighting against. Josh with Reva in his arms, saving her again. She rolled her eyes and sent for a doctor.

Reva came to in a hurry though. It was almost as if she woke from the faint in an absolutely different state of mind. She pushed Josh away roughly.

"Stay away from me Joshua, I mean it."

"You don't mean that-"

"Don't tell me what i mean!"

"The kids..."

"...will see you whenever you want."

"But we..."

"...are nothing but old and painful memories. I can't get on with my life with you here!" Reva finished.

Josh's voice nearly broke. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"That's why i am making it reality. Goodbye Joshua."

Reva nearly walked right into Olivia. She was glad that Olivia had witnessed the exchange. She wanted there to be no doubt about what she was doing and who best to keep Josh in check than his horrible wife. Reva went on to collect her daughter and get away from this place.

Olivia was shocked. Wasn't she always the one who needed and begged Josh to save her every day of her life. Was she really letting go so that Olivia and Josh could just concentrate on each other for once? Glee began to spread like a warm blanket over her heart at the possibility that she would have the man of her dreams to herself.

Slowly she wrapped herself around Josh, rubbing his back soothingly. She knew not to push it. After all, the final cord had been cut between he and his supposed soulmate. She sould take it slow and show him that they had something that his previous relationship could never touch.

Josh held on to Olivia almost for dear life. inside he was empty, hallow, alone. 'Who was she to erase 'Us'?' he thought. Didn't always mean always? A lone tear rolled down his cheek and another threatened to do the same.

"Josh, why don't we check the damage on the Harbor project, hmm?" said Olivia.

"Y-y-yes that would be fine" Josh said in a low whisper.

Olivia looked into Josh's eyes. "The future is ours. Lets take it and show the world how wonderful you are!"

Josh loved her for that. The emptiness in his soul ached a little less. Josh took Olivia's hand, kissed it tenderly, and led the way down to the docks.


	2. Empty

Chapter 2: Empty

Josh was nearly a shadow of his former self. Sure he continued to go to work, come home, have the occasional beer with a friend at Company-but inside there was emptiness. Olivia noticed but she figured she knew the cause: Reva.

Ever since Noah broke their engagement, Reva had taken great pains not to be seen or call Josh. He thought it was nonsense that she would avoid him. They had shared a lifetime together that he wouldn't trade for anything. But he did trade it, didn't' he. Left his family for what exactly? Predictability? Order?

Josh ran his hand down his face as he sat at his ornately decorated desk. 'Olivia sure did a wonderful job on decorating the office' he thought. Looks were everything to her. She had him dressing is the best power suits money could buy. He even trimmed down some to enhance his already dominating frame. Yes he did look like a force to be reckoned with-but inside you could park a truck in the hole in his heart.

Like a whirlwind Olivia came marching into his office providing the diversion he needed.

"Josh, I was hoping to discuss the repairing of the Harbor Project with you" she said.

He smiled "Sure, how can I help you?"

"We may need more resources than we have available to get this project back on track."

"Olivia, we have already leveraged all that we have. What would you have me do?" Josh's blood pressure was beginning to rise. He never wanted this project in the first place but it was Olivia's dream. He took a deep breath and looked at her expectantly.

"Well Josh we have scads of businesses who are behind on paying us for services rendered" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Couldn't we place pressure on them to pay or be faced collections?"

Josh frowned. "You know that is not how..."

"I know-it's not how you operate" Olivia cut across. "But if we want to open the door to Lewis being the price maker instead of the price taker then we have to start to change. Josh, you want that right? The brass ring, remember?"

'No not really' he thought. Tight-lipped, he nodded towards is wife and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "If you feel we have to take this path, I support you. Just please promise me you'll approach this with compassion. This is a small town and all these people are like family. Keep that in mind, ok?"

Olivia strutted around Josh's desk and arrived at his chair. He turned toward her and she sat in his lap. Olivia nuzzled his neck while running her hands up and down his chest. "Anything you want Josh" she whispered seductively. Then she tilted his chin and kissed him long and slow. Usually that would provoke him to pull her very close and look for a place they could be alone. However this time, he lightly rubbed her back and ended the kiss.

"I have an appointment to get to" he said guiltily

"Can't it wait?" she pouted and let her hands roam closer to his waist. Hot kisses were now being laid on Josh's sensitive neck.

Something inside Josh broke and screamed 'NO!' He grabbed her arms lightly and guided her as he stood up.

"No it really can't wait. I have to go. I will catch up with you later." He leaned into her, kissed her cheek, and then left the room-leaving Olivia high and dry-again.

"Mom, can I wear that shirt you got in Milan?" asked Marah as she was getting ready for her last day of high school. She was so excited and she wanted Tony to see her at her best that day.

"Mom? You ok in there?"

Marah went to open the door to the master bedroom but found it locked. She tried the handle a few times to be sure and then panicked.

"Shane! SHANE! Mom has the door locked again!" she yelled to her brother.

Shane came bounding down the hall at top speed. "Mom! Mom, it's us open up or we'll have to call Uncle Billy again!" Shane tried to break down the door but failed. Now both teens were terrified. They knew that the last time she had locked herself in her room was right after San Cristobel. When Billy finally got the door open, Reva was white as a sheet and only responded after being shaken roughly by her former brother-in-law. After assuring the family she was fine and that she just needed to be alone, she came out and joined them.

But she had changed. No longer boisterous, she said very little but hugged herself a lot. Friends stop by but she only receives them at the door on the porch then quickly returns to her room. Her smiles are hardly cheerful - she looked like a wilted flower. The only thing that did remain the same was her devotion to her children. She dove in head first getting ready for Marah's upcoming graduation and getting Shane into the best lacrosse camp she could find. Her children seemed to be the only people who brought her any happiness these days and that contributed to the families worries even more.

Shane looked over at a now teary Marah. "What are we going to do?"

Marah shook her head and hugged her brother. Their mother was fading away and they saw no way it could be stopped.

"Hello? Anybody home?" came a warming voice from downstairs.

Both kids raced down the stairs to find their father standing in the foyer. They buried themselves in his arms-talking a mile a minute. Their message was so jumbled Josh could barely understand it.

"What is going on here? Settle-settle down now guys. Marah calmly tell me what the problem is. I am sure we can sort it out." Josh caressed his daughters face, wiping her tears as he tucked his son under his other arm in a comforting embrace.

"Its mom, dad. Sh-sh-she locked herself in her room" said Marah through sobs and gasps.

Josh smiled a bit. "Marah, honey, that door has always been trouble. It's a mistake. Maybe she is in the master bathroom and can't hear you."

Shane jumped in then "No, dad. She hears and-" he looked shiftily at his sister "she's done it before."

"Shane!" screeched Marah.

Josh was wide-eyed. What the hell was this? "Marah is this true?" he asked.

Marah smacked her brother on the arm then answered "Yes but but but uncle Billy was here and got the door open."

"Why didn't either of you tell me this?"

The duo looked to the floor under the gaze of their father. He knew the answer. Reva had asked them not to say anything...especially to him.

"It's alright. I will talk to your mother. Meanwhile I think it's time you two get off to school."

"But, mom-" Marah whined

Josh put his hand up for silence and then pointed to the front door. He wasn't going to discuss the point. Dutifully the children finished preparing themselves, hugged their father, wished him good luck, and left for school.

Josh took off his suit jacket and laid it on the couch. He took off his tie, unbuttoned the top button, and then rolled up his sleeves. Josh knew there would need to be more than a five minute conversation in order to find out what was the matter with his ex-wife.

He made his way up the stairs and then found himself in front of the bedroom door. So many times he had gone through this door with the intention of sleeping next to the only woman that simultaneously made him happy and drove him to insanity.

He leaned his forehead on the door and said in a firm voice "Reva can you hear me?"

No answer

"Reva please, answer me. The kids are worried sick. I need to be able to tell them you're alright."

No answer

Josh had enough of that. Taking firm hold of the door, he reared back and rammed it with his shoulder. The door gave way and Josh almost wished it hadn't.

The room was nearly bare of decorations, almost like a cell. Sheets were beige, vanity nearly empty, no picture, nor decor.

Josh turned slightly to see Reva standing in front of the open double doors that led to a small balcony. She was dressed in a whit tank top and gray sweatpants. Her hair was longer than the last time he had seen her but it was dull in a way and fell limply to her shoulders.

Slowly Josh crossed the room. He reached out and touched Reva's shoulder and she jumped away from his touch.

"What is it?" Reva said in a low voice without turning around.

"How long have you been like this, Reva?" he whispered as he stepped closer.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lewis?" she said, still facing away holding herself.

Josh stared quizzically. "Mr. Lewis? Reva you've know me since we were 6 years old. Remember we were married-twice as I recall. We've never been formal"

Reva hugged herself harder and stepped around Josh looking at the ground the entire time. It was then that Josh observed that she had lost 5 or 6 pounds. While not much, it makes a large difference on her small frame. She began to look fragile-like a figurine that is sitting on the edge of a table in danger of being broken.

"Mr. Lewis if you have no business here, I suggest you leave. I assume the children are at school and I will speak with them this afternoon." said her chilly voice.

"I'm worried about you, Reva"

"You don't have to do that"

"Are you alright?"

"You have to go now" Reva said voice trembling.

"No."

"Then I'll go" Reva said as she reached for a shirt to put on over her tank top.

"No." Josh said again and grabbed her wrist. Reva would still not look at him and tried to pull away.

Josh pulled her flush against his body and captured her other arm. "Reva, you need help-stop pretending like you don't. And for God's sake look at me!" He didn't mean to raise his voice. It had sent her body trembling like a leaf.

Slowly, Reva turned her eyes to his. Josh nearly gasped at the sight. The light had gone out in her perfect blue spheres. Dark circles hung around her eyes further highlighting her lack of rest. Her face was ashen-nearly grey actually. Her lips were no longer ruby red but pale pink.

Pain caught Josh right in the center of his heart. He unconsciously pulled her tighter as he studied her face.

Reva was beginning to get flustered. She had to get away from him-fast. The last thing she wanted was for Joshua Lewis to have place in her life. He was an obsession-one that destroyed her life. Permanent separation was the only cure so that she could find true happiness.

Reva began to pull back hard to gain some distance but Josh's grip was like iron. Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Please, Mr.-" Josh jerked Reva so her head was as near to his as possible. Both of their breathing patters began to quicken.

"Mr. Lewis is not what I preferred to be called by you, Reva. Say my name." he ordered threw gritted teeth. He was livid at the distance she was trying to create between them and wasn't going to stand for her trying to erase the last 20 years they had shared.

Reva shook her head signally no she would not comply with his demand. She kept shaking her head over and over as if trying to convince an entire room full of people of her answer.

The temperature was rising with Josh's temper. He grabbed both sides of Reva's head and brought her forehead to touch his. "Our history cannot be erased, Reva, it happened. No! Stop shaking your head! You cannot just forget 'us'-what we were to each other-what we are to each other."

"I have to. My future depends on it."

"Reva please..."

"Let me go and leave me alone" Reva said with all the strength she had.

"No-not ever" answered Josh as he tilted her head and kissed her.

It was like a cool drink of water after a hard day's work for the pair. They drank in the sweet taste that had been missing since the day they had last truly been together. Slowly Josh slipped one hand around Reva's waist and buried the other in her hair. He lifted up and closer to him. He craved her heat, the taste of her skin, the feel of her body.

Reva, on the other hand, had not moved. She just kept kissing Josh reveling in the relief she felt. For so long she denied herself to see him, talk to him, even saying his name. It was almost too painful. Reva's fingertips touched Josh's face eliciting a moan from him. The vibration from the utterance fell all the way down Reva's throat right into the pit of her stomach. She gave in and wrapped her arms around Josh relieving his tension.

Josh never wanted to stop kissing Reva. He set her down, still kissing her, and unbuttoned his shirt. Reva pushed it off his shoulders onto the floor. Not wanting to break this kiss, he ripped Reva's top in two and flung it off her body. He was like a man possessed and couldn't stop if he wanted to.

Josh grabbed her again and placed her on the bed covering her body with his own. Reva could feel his excitement and determination in ever move he made. Josh left a trail of scorching kissed up and down her neck all the while murmuring her name. Reva moaned and dragged her nails across his skin. Josh growled and looked directly into Reva's eyes. Silently she followed his command. Reva slid her hands down his chest to his belt and began unbuckling it with trembling fingers. It was like they were both 17 again-afraid, excited, on fire!

As soon as Reva finished with his zipper, Josh was on her-kissing her neck, chest, and breasts. Reva arched her back in praise of his efforts. Over and over she ran her hands threw Josh's hair as he sent shocks all over her body.

Josh pushed off her sweatpants with ease along with his own. Quickly he positioned himself over the blond goddess. Josh caught Reva's eye. He wanted her to know this down to her bones. "Reva Shayne, you will never be free of our past." Josh placed his hand alongside Reva's jaw and pulled her into a heart-stopping kiss. Josh slid his hand down Reva's curves until he reached her leg. Aggressively he hooked it around his waist. He was ready to go forward but was she? He wanted confirmation that she was willing, truly willing.

His lips touched the outer shell of her ear. "Reva..." he breathed, "...tell me you're sure."

No answer. Instead she brought her hips up to meet his and that was all Josh needed. He grabbed her hip and drove himself in to the hilt. It was like coming some for both of them. Their rhythm was almost frantic with Josh driving like a demon. Reva clung to him claiming his lips over and over.

"Don't stop don't stop don't stop" Reva begged again and again

Josh responded with an even more pressing pace. 'My God how could I have let her go?' crossed his mind as he continued making love to her.

This was too good and he could feel Reva nearing her end. But Josh wasn't satisfied and began to slow. Reva looked up confused. She almost said something when she heard "My name Reva, say my name". Josh's eyes bored into hers... He needed to hear it from her lips. Reva was about to say Mr. Lewis when she was stopped by a wonderfully powerful thrust that nearly sent her over the edge. She moaned loudly fiercely clutching the bed sheets.

"Please...please...oh God" she cried

Josh ground himself against her driving her even more into a frenzy. "Say it, Reva" he ordered

Reva couldn't take any more. She could barely think straight as it was. "Joshua" she whispered.

He began to pick up the speed in his thrusts "Again" he growled

"Joshua" she called out nearing the apex of their actions.

It was enough to push Josh over the tipping point taking Reva with him. "Reva!" he cried as they were both hit with wave after wave of absolute bliss. Hungrily they kissed each other-all the way until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A few hours later Josh awoke. He felt for Reva. He needed to talk to her about what happened but she wasn't beside him. He opened his eyes to find that he was alone. The room was disheveled-drawers open closets in disarray. Josh punched his pillow. He knew, she had run away from him.


	3. Hurting & Hiding

R&J 3

Reva was barricaded at Company, at least that is what Josh was able to get out of Buzz. Buzz was getting worried as well. She sent back all the food he sent up for the past day.

"Is she alright? Do you think we should call someone?" asked Buzz in his gruff voice.

"I'm not sure. I hope so" said Josh-no confidence could be detected in his speech. He started up the staircase but was interrupted by a phone call. He looked at his phone and say Olivia's name. 'Damn it' he cursed internally. He couldn't miss her call but maybe he could put her off for a minute or two.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello my wonderful husband" said a happy Olivia on the other end.

"You sound cheerful"

"I am! We just were granted a new lease by Edmond. He is going to let use expand the Harbor project! Isn't that terrific?" Olivia was absolutely giddy of over the possibilities this opened for her-for them.

"Oh yes that is great development, Olivia. Would you like to discuss it in detail over dinner?" Josh asked trying to get her off the phone. He hated the damn project but if she was happy, so be it.

"No, silly" she giggled, "we have tons to discuss right now. I've scheduled a meeting with Alan Spaulding so that we can all look at the figures. Since he is a stakeholder we should talk about this together to ensure we are all on the same path, ok?"

Josh wiped his face with his hand. 'Great,' he thought 'the hits just keep on comin' "When would you like to meet?"

"Can you be here in twenty minutes?"

"Yes, of course, i can't wait." he answered as he punched his thigh.

He ended the call and gazed up the stairway. Sadly, he turned and trudged back down the stairs to go to this awful meeting that will be hell on Earth to be sure.

Watching from a corner, Reva saw her ex-husband turn and leave. She knew it was time to go. She had business to attend to and a show to run.

'Dr. Christopher Langham, PhD' read the name on the heavy oak door before her. Reva had been trying to get this guy on her show forever. Now that she was going through this obsession with Josh, she made it her mission in life-so she just showed up at his office.

The good doctor answered the rapid tap-tap-tapping on his door. He didn't remember having anything scheduled at this time. He was curious as to who would be bothering him at this time.

"Yes, yes, I hear you" said Dr. Langham as the person on the other side was still incessantly rapping at his chamber door.

Annoyed he flung open his door ready to read his rude visitor the riot act but was stymied. He was presented with the most beautiful vision he had beheld in a while. The stunning blond looked at him then pushed her way past.

"Dr. Langam, my name is Reva Shayne-as in the Reva Shayne show. We have been missing each other recently." She smiled but he could tell that it was surface-it never reached her lovely blue eyes. His curiosity was heightened and he closed his door.

"Ms. Shayne, I beg your pardon. My schedule has been hectic since we were funded by the Spaulding Foundation to continue our research here in Springfiield." He extended his hand and Reva took it and found security in the comforting handshake.

"So doctor-

"Christopher please, I insist"

"Only if you call me Reva"

"Fair enough" said Christopher and he smiled. It was warm and Reva relaxed.

"Let's talk about the show. We'd like to have you on to discuss the paranormal breakthroughs your research has encountered."

"I'm flattered, Reva, of course I'm interested but how did you hear about my work?"

Reva hesitated a bit. "I came across your research on the Internet and then went to a couple of your talks on the university campus." She hoped he didn't think she was stalking him. She chewed her lip some awaiting his reaction.

"Really? You must have been truly struck by the subject. Quite fascinating."

Reva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was making so many mistakes lately, it felt good to get one right.

"Do you think we could set up a time to talk more in-depth, Christopher?"

Christopher couldn't believe his luck. He would be able to spend time with this woman and speak about his subject intelligently? He almost smacked himself. "I look forward to it, how about this Saturday-maybe over lunch?"

"Well my daughter is graduating that day. If you can stand sitting through the ceremony, we could talk after."

"That would be great, it would give me a chance to know you better not as a host but as a person."

'Well I can't let him know me too well. The whole 'Slut of Springfield' thing might drive him away from the interview' she thought nervously.

"By the was is there a Mr. Shayne? I wouldn't want to upset your husband" he asked smoothly.

"No," she said and lowered her eyes, "I'm divorced and my ex has remarried."

Christopher sensed her pain and anxiety on the subject and decided not to push it.

"Very well then." The doctor glided Reva towards the door. She handed over her card and he did the same. "I'll call you about Saturday" Once again the couple shook hands and then Reva walked away. She felt good about that interaction and she wanted to hold on to that feeling. Maybe this doctor could help her work through this obsession.

"...last night was marvelous, Olivia. A true stroke of genius" crooned Alan Spaulding to the new apple of is eye.

Josh was just about to walk in but stopped when he heard the tenor of Alan's voice. It sounded quite seductive. He knew his wife and Alan had been working hard together-late nights, morning meetings, etc.-but they were both work-aholics. Nothing could be happening, he was sure he would here Olivia return the conversation to a more appropriate tone.

"Oh Alan," she purred "you ain't seen nothing yet. My abilities extend far beyond those of last evening and I can't wait to share them with you."

Josh stood stock still. He thought he was going to be sick. It sounded like his wife had been sleeping with his enemy-or at the very least doing something that was not ethical and getting off on it.

It's not like Josh could sit here and judge her. He did sleep with his ex-wife recently. Guilt washed over him dousing any blame he could lay at his wife's feet. 'But that was different, wasn't it?' he tried to rationalize. He didn't let his mind wonder over to that bliss filled night. It would distract him. Josh took a breath and with all the sanity he could muster, knocked then came through the door.

What he saw gave him pause. His wife was sitting at her hand carved desk, giggling while Alan was leaning over her whispering in her ear. If that wasn't enough, her pinky was stroking his thumb.

Josh cleared his throat and the couple disengaged quickly-Alan confident and Olivia guilty.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" said Josh holding back the anger boiling in his blood.

Olivia rose and ran into Josh's arms and hugged him tightly. "Of course not. Alan and I were just going over the new deal we reached with Edmond."

Josh looked into her face trying to read her. For the first time he saw a flicker of fear. She needed him to believe her. Something was wrong here but he'd play along until he could do something about it.

"Great. So let's get on with this meeting, shall we? Oh you know one sec I promised one of our vendors a call back. It will take me two seconds, ok?" he pleaded with Olivia. She nodded and received a loving embrace for her compliance.

He walked down the hall toward his office but instead he stopped in on Billy.

Josh rushed into his office and closed the door hurriedly.

"What's up little brother?" asked a concerned Billy. He strode over to Josh and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Josh looked up and the look on his face was like he had been kicked in the stomach. "Josh what happened? Something wrong with the company?"

Josh chuckled. "Billy i wish it was that easy."

"Then wha-"

"Olivia." he said in a near whisper. "I think there is more to her than what we see, than what i see, something is wrong."

Josh repeated what he saw and the feeling in his gut.

Billy is so very good at analysis and wanted to assured his brother. This was not the time to say 'I told you not to marry her' statements. Instead, Billy formed concentrated on the current crisis.

"Josh, Daddy always told us to trust our gut-you remember that?"

"Yeah, he said it all the time"

"What do you think he would do?" Billy nudged. He wanted Josh to say it-to realize that the trust he had placed in his wife had evaporated-that marrying her was a mistake.

"Daddy would want to get to the bottom of it" Josh said sadly

"No matter what" Billy affirmed

"No matter what" Josh answered. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He knew he had to have proof but was afraid of what he might find.

Billy hugged his brother and slapped his back. "Chin up, little brother. I will get the ball rolling. You keep the little woman happy for now. I'll feed you intel as soon as i have it, k?"

Josh dried his eyes. He had to draw on Billy's strength because he was exhausted. He straightened up and nodded. "Thank you, big brother."

"Hey don't thank me. We Lewis' stick together" Billy chuckled. Josh gave a weak smile and left for his meeting,


	4. Waking Up

R&J Chapter 4: Waking Up

Flowery fragrances floated through the air as Reva strolled arm in arm with Dr. Christopher Langham. They easily chatted about work and life without any pressure or boundaries. It was freeing for both of them. Reva was relaxed even though she was about to face her ex-husband, her former love, Joshua Lewis. She pushed the thought away and tried to pretend that it hadn't nagged at the back of her psyche for the last few days.

"Your daughter could not be graduating on a more gorgeous day" Chris noticed. He smiled down into Reva's face glowing in her direction.

Reva flushed a bit. It had been a while since someone was enamored with her. Even Noah-he loved her but like Josh, was always trying to change her. It was nice to just be herself and that be alright.

"I couldn't agree more this is weather is truly a gift. Thanks again for coming with me."

"Oh I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Meeting your family is an honor for me." Chris said smoothly. He smiled warmly, radiating calmness and security. Reva liked this and wanted more of it. She wondered if he would accept a dinner invitation from her next week.

As she thought her attention was taken-

"Mom!" Shane shouted across the courtyard. Reva looked over to be met with her grinning son. She was so blessed to have him. She waved over to Shane and began to walk in his direction. Chris was glad to continue their promenade together and allowed Reva to steer him through the crowd.

Reva began to tense as she approached her son who was flanked by Olivia and Josh. Chris felt her unease. He leaned over to Reva's ear and whispered "Easy now, lady. You are not alone." He pulled back and smiled glad that he could offer her comfort.

Josh on the other hand was barely containing his fury. Where the hell had she been for the past 3 days? Who is this person with her?

His jaw clenched, Josh approached his former wife wanting an explanation for her behavior.

'Uh-Oh' Reva thought. She knew that look. It was the "you're in for it" look. She set her face as blandly as possible, ready for the onslaught Josh was about to heave at her.

"Reva" Josh said stiffly  
>"uhh Josh. We should probably get to our seats. Oh by the way this is Dr. Christopher Langham. He will be a guest on my show soon."<br>"And you brought him hear?" Josh prodded. "Why?"  
>"Well why not?" Reva replied nonchalantly.<br>Josh ran his hand over his face trying to wipe away his frustration.  
>"Look it is nice to meet you doctor but I would like to have a word with Reva if you don't mind" Impulsively he took Reva's elbow gently and tried to lead her into a corner so they could speak privately.<p>

Reva's feet were rooted to the spot. She did not want to be alone with him. She wanted to get on with her life without him. "I'm sure it's nothing that can't wait."  
>"I disagree" Josh growled.<p>

"If I may, Mr. Lewis" Chris spoke up. "Obviously Reva is an adult and if she doesn't want to talk now, perhaps you should respect that."

Josh turned a death stare on the good doctor. "Excuse me but I'm sure Reva can answer for herself and-"  
>"And I say that we can talk later." Reva cut in. She reclaimed her arm from Josh and led Chris over to Shane.<p>

Josh was left standing there in disbelief. She was so detached. He turned to say something but was confronted with Olivia.

"What was that about?" she asked.  
>Josh could tell the truth on this one. "I wanted to talk to Reva about her whereabouts these last few days. The children have been worried."<br>Olivia scoffed. "You know she is quite selfish and egocentric Josh. Maybe there was some crisis that she again put before her family. Isn't that why you left her in the first place-to get rid of the chaos she created?"

Josh was slapped with his own words. He didn't realize how ugly they truly were until this moment. He sighed and closed his eyes as Olivia hugged him close. "We better get to our seats, hmm?" she said to a still stunned Josh.

Reva had already taken Shane into the auditorium. She was seated between Shane and Chris talking animatedly about Zombies. It was Shane's new favorite subject and Reva loved to use her imagination. With Chris' help they were concocting an alternate reality where Alan Spaulding was made to eat human flesh. Josh watched as they giggled. Reva's laugh tinkled through the air. He remembered when he made her laugh.

"Darling, can we sit please?" interrupted Olivia.  
>Josh turned his attention to his current wife and guided her to her seat.<p>

Throngs of family and well-wishers emptied the building in search of their newly graduated senior. There were hugs and many pictures taken on this joyous occasion. Josh proudly stood with Marah as Olivia photographed them together.

"Now that's one for the record books" said Olivia. Marah had to fight not to roll her eyes at her manipulative step-mother. Instead she thought she'd stick it to her a little.

"Mom! Mom please come over and get a picture with me and Dad!" she pleaded. Reva paled visibly. She'd rather not but she couldn't make her daughter unhappy.

She fretted for a second, unclear on how to proceed until Chris whispered, "Hey you can do this. Remember clear boundaries, alright? And I will be near if you need me." Reva smiled into his face grateful to have a friend to understand and support her as she broke the ties that bound her to Josh. She hadn't told the doctor too much detail but he knew that being in Josh's presence made her uncomfortable.

Reva took a deep breath and walked over to her daughter's side much to the disappointment of Olivia. 'Great now I have to take a picture of this tramp and my husband' she groused silently.

Marah took Reva's hand and beamed at her mother. She was happy her parents weren't fighting for once. Josh looked over at Reva hoping to catch her eye but she wouldn't look his way. His daughter put her arms around both her parents pulling them close. Josh placed his arm around Marah's back, accidentally touching Reva. At the moment of contact Reva flinched noticeably. Fear raged within her trying to get out as Josh rubbed her arm to soothe her.

'Please let this be over quickly. I have to get away from him' Reva prayed silently. Reva tried to keep the slight tremor in her body from becoming an earthquake as she passed the agonizing seconds.

Finally the *click* of the digital camera released her from bondage. She yanked her arm out of Josh's grasped and cut him a deadly look. Josh blanched at the anger coming off in waves from his ex.

Fixing her attention now on her beautiful daughter, Reva basked in Marah's happiness. After a hug she watched as her first born ran off to chat excitedly with her friends. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally part of something good for her children and that gave her a bit of peace. Reva never forgave herself for driving off that pier when her children need her most.

In the midst of her revelry she felt a bit of a nudge on her left. She hoped to hell it wasn't Josh. Looking over, she found Chris. A smile blossomed across her face as she met his cool blue eyes. "I'm very proud of how you handled yourself, Reva. This has to be a very stressful situation for you." assessed Chris.

"Thanks but it was with your help" said Reva while giving his arm a squeeze.

"Oh I don't know if I can take that kind of credit but I will settle for cake" he fished. Chris wanted to be invited to spend more time with this fascinating woman.

"Aren't you in luck doctor? We happen to have a divine assortment waiting for the family at home. Care to come along?"

"I would love to" he accepted.

Watching from about fifteen feet away, Josh Lewis fumed. Reva looked so easy and warm when talking to this doctor friend. He was too close to Reva; touching her arm, rubbing her hand. Josh ground his teeth and bit back the torrent of jealousy permeating his system.

"Hey Josh! Little brother, hello in there" called Billy.  
>Josh blinked and turned toward his brother. Finally he had someone he could trust to have a conversation with. "Hi there, Billy" Josh answered.<p>

"Sorry to have missed Marah's big day but something came up and you'll be interested." said Billy in a conspiratorial tone.

"You mean..."

"Uh-huh" Billy affirmed.

Josh's mouth went dry. He could tell the news was bad by Billy's stony face. There was no way to avoid this, he decided to take his medicine and his brother would help him.

Josh closed his eyes and in a near whisper said "My office, ten minutes, ok?"

"Sure little brother"

"Make sure the bourbon and branch is available, I think I'll need it"

Billy nodded gravely and stepped away.

*************************************************************************************  
>Fifteen minutes later the Lewis brothers were seated in Josh's office. Billy had his laptop out and was preparing a video. Josh found some bourbon to help keep his fear of this new information concerning Olivia in check.<p>

"Now Josh, "Billy began, "this video was taken a couple nights ago when we were working with the Staples Center people. Remember that?  
>Josh nodded. He remembered that the Staples deal was huge, and had many ramifications for their company. He was proud to have talked to them and to attain a verbal understanding concerning future projects.<p>

"Are you sure you want to watch this...it's not pretty lil' brother."

"Oh Billy just show me the damn video" Josh demanded with false bravado. He took his place next to his brother and watched as he clicked 'play'.

The screen was dim but he could make out Olivia going over some plans. 'Why was she doing that in near darkness.' his mind questioned. While trying to ascertain the logic of the situation, Alan Spaulding appeared.

"Well, well Olivia, I see you are making plans to finish the harbor project in San Cristobel" said Alan grandly. He stepped around the desk and leaned over Olivia. He was very close-too close.

Olivia had a smirk upon her beautiful face. "Was there ever any doubt, Alan?" She walked her fingers up Alan's arm while turning towards him turning their "too close" situation to "dangerously close."

"My dear when it comes to your business acumen I am always surprised and delighted" Alan was a beat away from Olivia's inviting lips.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"You know why I am here. To make you happier than Josh ever could."

She pushed Alan back playfully and stood up with a slight giggle. "Oh really? How is that exactly?"

Alan grabbed her arm and jerked her close. "He's a small player in a very big pond, Olivia. I can give you more than he could ever possibly imagine. Money, power, position and an equal partner. He can't handle a woman like you, Olivia."

Olivia closed the gap between their faces and whispered "Alan, bedding you would be so easy. I could just close my eyes and picture it was Josh I was with and not you-like I did last time"

Pushed far enough Alan threaded his hand into Olivia's hair, fisting it. "You will leave your eyes open and know with whom you are dealing." he said in a very low and dangerous growl. With that, he cleared the desk in one swipe and pushed Olivia back onto it. Olivia's hands were eagerly taking off Alan's jacket and tie. Alan hastily pulled up her skirt, hiking it to her waist.

"Oh, no underwear today you brazen woman?"  
>Olivia licked her lips as she undid his belt and pants. "Always be prepared is my motto, you never know what you may encounter." She pulled Alan into a passion filled kiss, ready to take him inside her.<p>

"ENOUGH!" Josh screamed. He closed the laptop so hard that Billy could hear the tell-tale crunching of his now broken screen.

Josh's chest was heaving. He was so furious and disappointed at the same time. Not with Olivia, but with himself. 'How could he have been so stupid?' he wondered.

Billy approached his lost brother wanting to comfort him. Josh shook off his arm. He didn't deserve comfort. "Josh..."

"Billy, please" Josh choked on the verge of rage coupled with deep sadness. "Just keep gathering information, that is how you can help me, ok?"

Billy nodded. He stood next to Josh and said "I love you lil' brother, don't you ever forget that." Josh took a shuddering breath as he watched his brother leave his office.

Once alone, Josh began to cry the most heart wrenching cry in his recent memory. He remembered what he had before Olivia, what he walked away from for what? He slammed his fist into his desk. For order? For quiet? For predictability? He put his head in his hands and continued to weep broken-heartedly for not only Olivia's betrayal but in regret for his blind decision making that caused his children and Reva so much pain..

Josh stumbled over to his office window hoping to find answers in the picturesque view. He couldn't go back, how would he go forward alone?


	5. Discipline

Discipline

He was in a car going fast. It was fun and exciting. Reva was driving. She had begged him to dive and how could he deny her? Josh Lewis could never say no to that pretty face. They were laughing while Reva swerved from lane to lane. There was no traffic however Josh was still a little afraid.

"Reva darlin' you have to slow down. We could have an accident or worse!" Josh called over the wind that was whipping over the convertible.

"Oh Joshua you are just an ol' fuddy-duddy. Nobody's gonna get hurt. Aren't you having a good time?" she asked.

"Yes, but Reva you have no discipline when it comes to fun" Josh said laughing. "Slow down, please darlin'."

Reva frowned a bit but complied. Josh, happy that they were safe, tried to hold her hand but was thwarted. "No way Joshua, my hands have to be at ten and two, remember? It's the law." Throughout the rest of the ride she wouldn't allow him the slightest touch.

Finally she pulled into the drive at Cross Creek. Without a word she un-clicked her safety belt and walked quite casually into the cabin. Josh watched her with bated breath. God how he loved to watch her walk. He shut his eyes and tried to figure out how to get this wild woman to calm down so they could talk this out.

Josh climbed out of the car and strolled to the cabin. Upon entry, he nearly stumbled. All the lights were out save for some candles and the fireplace. Carefully, he made his way over to the couch. As he got closer, he noticed Reva sitting there wrapped in a sheet...and nothing else.

"Hi Bud" she said in her most sultry voice.  
>Josh swallowed. They had been "together" before but he figured since she was mad, he had no chance of that ever happening again.<br>"Hi Rev"  
>"Care to join me?" she asked looking at him from beneath her long lashes. Josh lowered himself to his knees to face the blond, sexy woman before him.<br>"I love you" he whispered as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't know how to go on. Don't be angry at me darlin'."

Josh's pleading brought tears to Reva's eyes. She knew he cared for her-for how long she couldn't guess, but did he truly love her? She tried to pull away but Josh placed his hand upon her back to still her. Slowly, he brought her body closer to his and looked her in the eyes. Tears always made them sparkle. Josh kissed the tears away from her cheeks one by one. With each kiss, Reva lent further and further into Josh. Soon there was no space left between them. Josh looked Reva over and asked in the faintest utterance "I want to show you how much I love you, can I do that?" Reva didn't answer. Instead she kissed Josh for all she was worth. Josh melted into Reva's kiss and took her into his arms. Their tongues danced for what seemed like forever. Josh pulled back and carefully unwrapped his prize. "You are so beautiful, Reva" he said as he lowered his head to kiss his way down her neck to her chest. He laid her down on the now discarded sheet covering her body with his. As Josh lovingly lavished her peaks Reva let her eyes slip closed and moaned-low and sensual. That sound was what Josh loved most in this world. It spurred him further as he explored his love-he wanted to hear that again.

Reva was very stimulated and clawed at Josh's shirt in order to feel his skin on hers. Josh sat up and quickly discarded the garment. He rejoined Reva staring face to face with her. She could feel his heart racing in his chest. Still looking him in the eye, Reva slid her hand down over his chest and abdomen. Just as she reached the button on Josh's jeans, his hand stopped her gently.

"You're sure, Reva? This is what you want?" he asked. He had to know if she wanted him not just someone.

"Bud, I've wanted you my whole life. I've never wanted something so much. I love you." she replied with sincerity. It was Josh's turn to shed tears as he released her and kissed Reva deeply as she undid the button and zipper of his pants. As they feverishly embraced Josh worked his trousers off, finally joining Reva in the evening's attire.

Josh was so stimulated; he thought he was on fire. He couldn't wait anymore and needed to be with Reva so very badly. He was going to roll Reva onto her back but was stayed by the female. She pushed his shoulder silently asking for him to lie down. He was surprised by her request but happily complied. Carefully Reva straddled her lover. Josh helped to steady her by placing his hands on her hips.

She gazed into his face. It was so full of joy and happiness; she hoped he'd stay that way for the rest of his life.

She braced herself against his chest as she lowered herself onto him. That motion alone sent bolts through Josh's toned body. He partially swallowed his moans as Reva set a slow, painstaking rhythm. Her head was thrown back while biting her lip. She wanted this to go on forever. Just as Josh got the courage to push her to a faster pace, Reva stopped all movement.

She leaned over so their faces were but inches apart and whispered, "Why Bud, don't you have any discipline?" Josh's eyes opened wide. This was how he was going to pay for ending her joy ride. She was going to answer with a ride of her own.

For what seemed like hours, Reva executed her motions. Josh was near crazed hysteria by this time. His release was so close he could taste it. Each step toward it was sweet agony. His body was covered in sweat and as taught as a bow string. He met her stroke for stroke, delighting in her calling out his name. Josh had bolted his hands to Reva's waist willing her to end his suffering.

Finally they reached their peak together. Wave after wave of fulfillment enveloped the couple as they crested and came back to Earth. Josh lay there astonished that someone so small had so much power. He loved her even more right then as they fell asleep; she on top of him, his arms around her.

Josh woke to find himself not at Cross Creek but in the apartment he shared with Olivia. He was still in his clothes from the night before. He had fallen asleep on the sofa trying to understand how he gotten to this point. He put his head in his hands defeated.

"I thought i heard you stirring out here" said Olivia. She had crept up behind her husband hoping to tempt him.

Josh lifted his head quickly. He knew he had to keep up the act for a little while longer.

"Olivia, I'm sorry if I woke you. I must have been restless."  
>"Oh, Josh you know me. I'm always up for something" she returned while rubbing his shoulders. He remembered how he loved her massages, now her touch made him more not less tense.<p>

Josh rose suddenly, taking Olivia by surprise. "I umm just remembered that I have an early meeting. It's what 4:30? I can probably hit the shower then head to the office." He was scrambling-badly.

Olivia was un-phased as she walked. "I could join you in the shower. Guaranteed to soothe you worried body" she purred.

Josh froze. 'Not a chance' his mind repeated over and over. Just as she started to stroke his chest he stepped back. "I'm sorry but I really have to get ready for this meeting. I'll make it up to you." he said in consolation. She pouted but perked up when he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you" she said. All she got in response was the click of the bathroom door closing.

Dr. Christopher Langhm was holding hands with the lovely blond known as Reva Shayne. Tonight was their first real date and he had to say it was going well. After a wonderful dinner at her home, they were now standing on the porch gazing at the stars.

Reva was trying her best to enjoy the date but she felt nothing. It felt like she was going through the motions with the man. Maybe it was too soon after Noah, she thought. Her inner voice had different notions. 'Maybe it's because he's not Joshua' said her subconscious. Reva tensed at the thought. She had to stop that thought from gaining steam. Josh was not good for her, an unhealthy obsession that destroys more than heals. No, she would not give him another thought.

"Reva, I don't think I've had a more remarkable evening" said Christopher. He tugged her to him and placed both of his hands upon her waist. Reva gasped at the sudden movement.

"I would like to see you again" he continued softly leaning down, wanting to kiss her.

Reva wished so much that she felt something, but there was no spark. Maybe if she kissed him...? She decided to let him continue and tilted her head to receive his lips.

"Excuse me" called an unwelcome voice. The pair nearly jumped through the roof at the very loud voice of Joshua Lewis. Chris was visibly frustrated as he was finally making some headway with his date. Reva, on the other hand was torn between being annoyed at the interruption and, in a small way, grateful.

"What a surprise, Mr. Lewis. We weren't expecting you" Chris said emphasizing the word 'we'. He placed his arm possessively around Reva's shoulders. Chris was radiating frustration and anger.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your evening, but I need to talk to Reva" Josh says almost authoritatively.  
>Reva quirked up an eyebrow. What the hell was he pulling? "Can't this wait?" she asked.<p>

"It most definitely can't wait" Josh pushed.

She frowned at Josh. "Chris, I'm sorry. Can we pick this up later?" Reva tried to sound hopeful and reassuring. Chris let his icy stare slide over to his date and softened his glare. "Of course." he said acquiescing. Chris rubbed Reva's arms and pulled her into a very long hug. Finally, he released Reva and excused himself for the evening.

As soon as he was out of sight, Reva turned on Josh. "What the hell are you doing here? The kids aren't here so there should be nothing that you need to say." she fumed.

Josh standing there in a black suit, crisp white shirt, and blue power tie was stunned at his ex-wife's reaction. "Reva you barely know that guy. And we need to talk." Reva turned her back on Josh, folding her arms. "You're hardly in a position to know what i need." she replied snidely.

Josh felt like she had been slapped. Rage threatened to boil over in his blood as he wrung his hands in frustration. "Reva," he whispered low and steady, "who knows what you need better than me, hmm?" He took a step forward so that there was nearly an inch between their two bodies. Gazing into her eyes he slid off his jacket and placed it around Reva's shoulders. "You're cold" he said. "Let's go inside, there is so much I want to say to you."

She could feel his hot breath skating over her skin. More than anything right now she wanted to give in, unbutton his shirt, and nuzzle Josh's chest, soaking in his scent. But she stood her ground, squared her draped shoulders, and marched into the house with purpose.

Josh followed knowing that this would not be easy. Meanwhile Reva slipped the jacket off and laid it on the back of the sofa.

"Thank you for the jacket" she said, cold and clipped.

"It was my pleasure, Reva" Josh strolled closer but Reva backed up quickly. Josh was shocked by the response. "Come on, Reva. I won't hurt you" he pleaded

"Like hell you won't" she snapped. Reva started pacing back and forth angrily. "Every time i do something you don't approve of you leave me. Remember when i didn't know if you were Marah's father or not and I kept that from you, you left me. I find out about my past and react, you left me. When i needed you the most, you left me. You might as well have ripped out my heart every single time you left. And-"

"And," Josh cut in, "I had my reasons, you know that. But I would never intentionally hurt you. Don't you know that by now?" Josh caught her by the arms and stopped her pacing.

She pulled back hard on his hold, ripping her arms away from him. "I don't know what to believe any more. I don't know what you're doing here, Joshua but you need to leave. Now." Reva was adamant. She didn't want him there, he would just leave again. She couldn't survive another heartbreak. Tears pooled and began to travel silently down her face.

Josh could see she was hurt. And he was the one who did it. Josh slowly extended his hand and traced Reva's jawline with his index finger. "I can't leave yet" he said in a voice just above a whisper. "Not until you know how much I-"

"NO!" Reva shouted. She slapped his hand away and stalked over towards the front door. In mid stride Josh caught her and spun her around holding her firmly. Reva struggled to free herself but all she did was become fatigued. Josh's grip was like iron. She wasn't getting away.

Josh guided her to the study and pulled her very, very close. "I need your help" he said through gritted teeth. Reva closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"No" was her answer.  
>"Please Reva, I need you." Josh pleaded.<br>"You never needed me. Not ever. You left. Its over" she choked through sobs. Josh's heart was breaking right now for her. He had done this to her, his other half.

Carefully, Josh slipped his hand into her hair. It was as if he was trying to tame a skittish horse. Very slowly and calmly he said "Olivia and I are through. She was a mistake, a very bad mistake. She had been in bed with Alan in every sense of the word." To that Reva's eyes opened wide. She was sleeping with Alan? This was so confusing.

"W-w-why do you need me?" she said.

"I need you to dig up any and all information on the Harbor Project and give it to me. I need this not matter what is revealed. Please, I need you to do this."

Her natural response would be to jump headlong into this with Josh but now...

"No, I can't"

"Why not, Reva. Don't you remember that we are two halves of a whole?" he asked

"I remember, it's you that kept forgetting." she said and looked down. "I have to get on with my life and that life has no room for you"

"Reva don't say that. I know I've hurt you but.."

"Hurt? You destroyed me. My heart was shattered and right when i found that Noah could help heal it, our past wrecked that for me too. I'm done with this fantasy, I want something real with someone who loves me and isn't constantly judging me." Reva was till in Josh's arms crying openly.

"I love you" he said near tears himself. "Always. I never stopped and I never will. Please tell me you believe that." his voice quivering as he spoke.

Reva just shook her head through the tears. Josh bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly. He tilted her head and kissed her cheek that was wet with tears. "I'm sorry" he whispered over and over as he kissed her face all over. Reva wanted to say something but as she parted her lips she was met with Josh's passionate kiss. He poured all the love he had into her hoping she would respond.

To Josh's surprise, Reva stood stock still. Mustering her strength she shoved him hard, breaking the kiss. Josh was trying to recover his position but was met with a stinging slap from his former wife.

"Get. Out. Now." she said coolly. Reva appeared detached and frigid. Inside she was inches from breaking down and burying herself in Joshua's arms.

Josh was thoroughly dejected. He couldn't even raise his eyes up off the floor. Humbled, Josh made his way to the front door trying to reconcile what just happened.  
>Meanwhile Reva sank to the floor openly wailing as her heart and soul tore into pieces.<p> 


	6. Twisted

**Correcting this chapter. It seems I left off a huge part of it**

Fourteen days. Fourteen lonely, gut twisting days. Josh was beside himself after his last interaction with Reva. She had slapped him, hard- and burned him to the quick with the most blazing gazing he had ever had the misfortune to encounter. After that night Josh had gone home and vomited having been physically ill that his soul mate had rejected him so harshly. Now he stood in his apartment that he shared with his cheating spouse trying again to contact Reva.

"..Reva listen it's Josh. When you get this please return my call. I've tried to reach you over the past two weeks and am starting to worry. Please Reva, we can work this out..."

"Work what out Josh?" a stunned Olivia asked. She had been standing about five feet away for a few minutes listening to the anguished plea. She was internally disgusted that he was bound up in his ex-wife's affairs...again.

Josh was shocked and slowly hung up the phone. He had to be convincing and quick or she would lose his edge on his soon to be former wife. He leaned into the lie he was about to tell.

"Well...umm...Olivia. This was supposed to be a surprise." he said.

"Pardon?" Oliva quirked an eyebrow.

Josh approached her like a cat about to pounce. He smoothly reached out an arm and placed it around Olivia's waist, jerking her close. He bent down and softly rubbed his nose along hers.

"Yes" he whispered. "a surprise for you. Because we are looking to the harbor project as our future, I thought it was time to let go of the past." Josh felt ill. His stomach was turning over threatening to eject his last meal.

Olivia was immediately wrapped up in her husband. She had missed him. Although she was sleeping with Alan Spaulding on the side, Josh was the one she wanted. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest admiring Josh's firm body. "You have my attention" she purred.

Josh closed his eyes and imagined it was Reva who was in his arms. He smirked as he envisioned his hands passing over Reva's dips and curves. Josh almost forgot that he was in the middle of an extravagant lie that he must finish. He pressed Olivia against their bedroom door and pinned her there with his hips. Eyes still closed, she whispered against her ear. "I asked Reva to sell her shares of Lewis stock to me. It's time we moved on with our lives." Josh swallowed the bile in his throat.

Olivia threw herself into Josh's arms and shouted for joy. She kissed him all over his face and finally made it to his lips. Tentatively she gave him a soft kiss. Her hands began to untuck his shirt while she continued kissing Josh. He wanted to stop but the situation called for him to convince her. He invested himself into his act while being fueled by his imagination. Josh ground his hips into his wife and attacked her neck with a seldom seen vengeance. Olivia moaned in absolute heaven. She could not get him undressed fast enough. Her hands flew over his shirt and tie. Josh ripped at her shirt pulling it off - nearly destroying it. She pulled him towards the bed desperately. Finally, he kissed her. It was a dominating all-encompassing kiss. She answered him with the same fervor.

Josh didn't know how long he could do this. He was sickened and turned on in the same breath. Would he have to bed this woman, could he? Olivia was working the zipper on his trousers revealing his silk boxers. She pulled him closer down onto the bed. Josh was too close and he had to find a way out.

Luckily he was saved by loud banging and yelling from his children on the front door. As soon as he recognized the voices he was up like a shot. Josh mumbled a half-hearted apology and ran to the aid of Marah and Shayne. Olivia punched the bed, angry that her progress was being interrupted.

When he opened the door, he was presented with a family in uproar. Marah instantly threw herself into her father's arms heartbroken and sobbing. Both Shayne and his brother Billy were both ashen faced. Shayne shuffled in with his head bowed swallowing hard and looking quite upset.

"Billy what the hell is going on here? Marah please calm down, I've got you now" Josh said. He rubbed Shayne's shoulder with his free hand supplying the comfort he needed.

"Josh, uhh" Billy hesitated. He had never had to deliver this type of news to his brother. Josh was already hurting and beating himself up. This latest development could damn near kill him.

"Come on Billy" Josh pressed. He could tell by the look on Billy's face that he was struggling.

"Josh," he put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder "Reva is in the hospital." He felt Josh tense beneath his fingertips. Inside Josh was shouting all manner of questions but for the sake of the children.

Mustering as much control as he could he asked "What's happened?"

"No one really knows. She was found in an alley..." Billy hesitated

"And? Billy finish it. She was found in an alley-" Josh was near shouting while still comforting his teenaged children.

"Lil' brother-she was found in a pool of her own blood, unconscious." Billy finally said near tears himself.

Josh was destroyed but hid it as best he could. One tear traveled from his steely eye down his cheek. It was then that Olivia emerged from the bedroom. "What is it? What's happened?" she asked.

"It's Reva," Josh whispered. "she's in the hospital. She was hurt pretty bad it seems."

Olivia stroked Josh's face. "I'm so sorry. The kids are welcome to stay as long as they like, you know that."

Josh frowned "Olivia, I have to go to her."

"What do you think you can do that doctors can't? Be reasonable. She's in good hands." Olivia answered. She could not have him going after Reva every time she skinned her knee.

Josh weighed this information. Though logical, his heart was rebelling. "Anyway, " Olivia continued "I've just had a call from Vic, the Harbor project is in jeopardy. It requires us to join a call right away."

Marah gasped and had to be held back from her stepmother. Josh passed his struggling daughter to his brother who consoled her.

"Olivia, I don't give a damn about that job right now. My children's mother has been hurt. They need my attention-all I can give!"

"Josh I don't want to sound cold about this but our future is at stake. This project is our ticket to the big time. Reva is alive and will heal. Believe me, she's a survivor." Olivia spat not believing that she had to explain the seriousness of the situation.

Josh resisted the urge to shake her. Firmly he said "No, I have to go to her. You go to the meeting. I cannot ignore this in favor of work, it's not the right thing to do" Josh turned on his heel and gathered his party. They were going to the hospital. And Olivia could go to hell.

Christopher Langham was as happy as a lark. How on earth was he so lucky as to have this situation fall into his hands? His dear, sweet Reva had invited him to dinner to celebrate a new segment on her show dealing in the paranormal.

She was so excited that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. If she had, Reva would have noticed Christopher's slight tension and nervousness. While holding her from behind, he caressed her hair as she talked a mile a minute. Reva never even saw the needle Christopher produced from his jacket pocket. The injection was so smooth and quick she didn't have the chance to scream.

'So easy' he thought merrily. 'And the beauty is she will never remember a thing.'

There was a steady beam of hope beating in Josh's heart. It was small, but it was there driving him to maneuver his family down the halls of Cedar's hospital. He could hear Marah sniffling as Shayne furiously wiped away errant tears from his puffy cheeks. Finally they arrived at the door. Behind it was his family's heart and soul, Reva.

Dr. Rick Bauer stepped out of the room just as the broken family. He was ashen as he quietly closed the door of his longtime friend.

"Rick" Josh called

Rick straightened up to face the people coming his way. As a doctor he would have to give them the truth and comfort them as best he could.

"Hi Josh—Billy. Reva is here and we have her stable." He began.

The foursome breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"But..." he added

Josh stared at the doctor. "But? But what, Rick?"

Rick steered Josh away and whispered quite furiously into his ear. "Josh what I have to tell you is very unsettling" he said. "Reva had lost a lot of blood from being brutally attacked. It seems that she may have been held captive."

Rick paused and swallowed thickly. "There was evidence of sexual assault, Josh"

His knees gave way as he nearly crashed to the ground. Rick was able to catch Josh and force him into a nearby chair. Rick held up his hand to stop the children from running over to their father to give him some time to recover. Josh was breathing heavily trying to slow his heartbeat and stop his head from spinning. He thought of his children and willed himself to deal with the situation.

Shakily, Josh stood and thanked Rick. "I'm here if you need to talk" Rick counseled. Josh nodded then went back to his confused and scared son and daughter. Billy instinctively put his arms around both children at the same time as Josh for a kind of family huddle.

"Your Mom's been hurt pretty bad" Josh whispered while looking each in the eye in turn. Marah grabbed on to both men tighter. "Will she be ok, Dad?" she rasped. Josh tenderly kissed her hair. "She's stable now, we'll probably know more in the morning, sweetheart."

"Can we see her—please oh please can we?" she pleaded. Josh didn't want to shock the children anymore tonight. Seeing their mother a beaten and bloodied mess would give them nightmares the rest of their lives.

"First things first, you both have to eat and rest."

"But Dad—"

"Marah your mother needs you healthy and strong. She would tell you to do the same if it were me" he calmly stated.

"Come on you two" Billy cajoled. "We'll pick up some food from Company and take it home so you can rest in your own beds. Then we'll come back and have a peek at your Mom."

Josh said a silent prayer to God just then, thanking him for his big brother—especially in moments like this. He gave his kids the biggest hug and smile he could muster and left them to be tended by their uncle.

Josh stopped Billy and said "Thanks" followed by a warm brotherly hug.

He watched them as they walked down the hall clutching each other. When they rounded the corner Josh turned and approached the door to Reva's room.

Josh pushed the door open slowly as to not disturb the occupant. Methodically, he entered and looked around to the many machines working to keep Reva alive. The beeping was rhythmic and steady—one could call it almost a comfort.

Like a ghost, he quietly walked over to the bed. Onward he glided until she was in his full view and a ghastly view it was. Her skin was pale like ivory but viciously marred with bruises on her face and arms. One eye was blackened, nose broken, and lip split.

Josh sucked in a shaky breath. Tears rolled in waves down his shocked face. His Reva—his heart and soul—abused beyond reason. He stretched out a hand and gently stroked a part of her cheek. She was so very still. Josh used his other hand to stifle the sobs racking his body.

"Re—Reva. Darlin' please stay with me, now" he cried. He was so afraid that she would slip away before he could truly right the wrong of ever leaving her in the first place.

Slowly, Reva opened her sapphire eyes to greet her former husband. She'd never seen him so bereft. Reva knew she was hurt, she could feel that -but it was Josh who left her, who broke her, who traded her in—and yet here he sat with her.

"…Joshua" she whispered.

Hearing her voice his name was like manna from heaven. Josh knelt by her bedside to be closer.

"Folder…"

"Reva, you've been hurt. Don't worry about work right now. Save your strength darlin'."

"Folder…for you" she insisted.

Josh was befuddled. What could she possibly have for him at a time like this? Was she delirious?

Reva summoned her strength and tried to sit up. She had to get him this information. Josh panicked and eased her back into a laying position.

"Reva, please … don't sit up. Be still now."

She frowned—well half frowned with the part of her face that was still working.

"Folder…Joshua..." Reva was so tired suddenly after these simple movements. Overcome, she let her eyelids flutter and sleep took over once more.

Watching Reva slip into slumber broke Josh's heart. She was always trying so hard…why didn't he take notice of that before?

While drying his eyes, he noticed a thick folder sitting on the counter to his right. Could this be the folder Reva meant? He picked it up, turned it over, and opened it. The folder contained documents that were in no particular order however one caught his eye. It was a letter from Reva to him.

"Dear Joshua, for the sake of our children, I did look into Olivia's dealings. You may not believe this but the trail ends right at the door of our old friend…Annie Dutton"


	7. Long Way Down

I don't own it but I enjoy Josh and Reva.

Long Way Down

Josh clutched at the letter after absorbing its contents. He was absolutely stunned. Annie Dutton…after all this time. He flashed through the memories of her near total destruction of his family last time she lived in Springfield. Annie had surgery to change her face completely in order to get close to him. She drugged him and brainwashed him to do the unthinkable, to try and sleep with Reva's sister Cassie in order to forge a permanent rift between the two of them. In Annie's deluded mind, she would be there to pick up the pieces and then Josh would be free to love her.

'She was supposed to be locked away in a sanitarium funded by Alan Spaulding, wasn't she? How did she get out? Was she ever committed?' Josh's mind spun like a top trying to adjust to this new and very dangerous information.

Josh clinched his jaw angry that Annie had again found her way into their lives. He reviewed the letter focusing in on words like 'embezzlement', 'mafia', and 'illegal'. Josh shut his eyes momentarily silently berating himself for ignoring the situation with his current wife and the havoc turning a blind eye wrought upon his family.

Again he looked longingly over at his first, true love as she lay recovering. Against her better judgment she had gone to great lengths to get this information to him. Oh how it had cost her! Josh's eyes filled with tears as he remembered their last encounter; how determined she was to move on with her life but made this one last effort to gain information he needed in order to set his life straight. There was no promise of reconcile or prize at the end of this mission. There was just the satisfaction that you knew you did what was right.

Josh chuckled bitterly at his thoughts. 'It's so Reva' he reflected. Needing to be closer, he bent down and placed his head on the pillow next to hers.

He remembered that night in the club when she found out he had married Sonni in Venezuela. "I turned myself inside out for you, Joshua!" she screamed. "I sweat blood for you…God Bud you married her?!" She sobbed brokenly in front of an aghast crowd at the county club. Josh tried to comfort her but she screamed and latched on to Alan Spaulding. After that night the two lovers lived apart relying on distance and time to heal what had torn them apart. To make matters worse, after the couple had nearly reconciled and Sonni turned up in Springfield. Reva had to watch as the love of her life embrace, remarry, and impregnate the good lady doctor. As many alarms as she sounded in the name of warning, Reva was brushed of as jealous and vindictive. Wounded beyond repair, she found solace for with Alan Spaulding whom she did marry much to Josh's chagrin.

He shut his eyes against her anger from 20 years ago however the truth was still there needling him. She tries hard, and no matter what he still judges her so very harshly no matter how she had sacrificed. Pain and sorrow were his only companions as he drifted into a much needed nap.

Olivia had been in a foul mood indeed. For days now, Josh had been distant and uncommunicative and she had all she could take of this attitude. After interrogating Wanda, Josh's wacky but loyal secretary, she was finally gifted with the knowledge of his whereabouts. It seemed he was at the hospital—STILL—and had been all night.

Now Olivia stood at the door to Reva's room. She had hoped that whore was not going to challenge her today. She had no patience for that pathetic woman and her fictional love affair with Josh that had truly ended when they were children. If she cared about her at all, Olivia may have felt pity for the used up dishrag of a woman.

Pushing into the room, she had to cover her mouth to stifle the gasp she emitted. Yes it seemed that Reva was beaten up and looked quite nasty, but Josh was nearly lying in bed with her! Olivia had to put a stop to that right now.

"Josh!" Olivia whispered as loudly as possible. He jerked up and looked around in a groggy state. Remembering where he was and confronted with the ghastly appearance of his ex-wife which proved that what had transpired before was not a dream. It was a living nightmare.

Gathering his wits, Josh placed the damning letter back in the folder he had held all night. Fixing his face as best he could, Josh turned to meet Olivia's shocked expression.

"Yes" calmly he answered his annoyed wife.

"Have you been here all night?" she questioned—her tone rising.

Josh stood slowly and walked over to Olivia. "Could we please step outside? I know Reva would probably appreciate the quiet" he said thoughtfully. Outrage bloomed on Olivia's face and Josh had to suppress his glee at causing her a bit of trouble. She opened and shut her mouth a couple of times before she allowed Josh to steer her from the room.

After they had gone into the waiting area, Olivia spun around and confronted Josh with a glare that would have set all of Springfield on fire.

"Well?!" she nearly yelled. "When were you going to let me in on where you were? Do you even care to know I was worried for you? Do you know what I had to deal with concerning the Harbor Project investment? I had to save our necks Josh—AGAIN!" she seethed. Her anger was all consuming and deprived her of noticing her surroundings. If she had controlled herself, she would have picked up on the coldness Josh displayed. She may have had a glimpse into the fact that her rantings had only the affect of making him very, very angry.

Josh stowed the folder safely in his brief case with a trembling hand then directly marched up to Olivia and …kissed her. It was a hard, short kiss devoid of any emotion on his part but it was enough to shut her up so he did not have to resort to raising his hand to a woman for the first time in his life. Olivia melted into her husband, thankful for the attention. Josh looked longingly had Reva's room wishing he could be with her.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I should have been there to support you" he lied. "We should go home now. I can pay better attention to you there without this Reva related drama. You, as my wife, are my priority." He knew those precise words would make Olivia happy. Olivia snuggled into her husband; thankful he was seeing sense and walked arm-in-arm with him out the door. Josh did his best to tamp down the rising bile in his throat due to the proximity of this woman currently making his skin crawl. Luckily he possessed a blinding smile that was guaranteed to convince the world that he was just fine.

They were laughing. It was harsh laughter, not heartfelt joy but rather evil. There was a man buzzing in her ear. 'Tramp', 'Whore', and 'Worthless' were the only words she could make out. There was an overwhelming pain in her arms as they were being yanked on from behind. She tried to scream but the wind was suddenly knocked right out of her by a blow to the chest. It toppled her to the ground sending her torturers into even more eerie peels of laughter.

Now she was cold, her body ached for the immense beating she had already taken from her captors. Her face we sure bore many bruises she could barely feel her cheeks anymore. Her arms as they had been tied for hours and were still behind her back as she had fallen. She wished as hard as she could that this was just a dream. Sadly, her wish was interrupted as a knee roughly split her legs apart. 'Oh no…no not to me no please no!' she could hear herself say. A large hand covered her mouth and nose nearly suffocating her. She tried to fight, to bite, to get away…but there was no defense. The man was twice her size. Her chances for overpowering him were nil. She could feel her arms nearly breaking has he thrust himself into her. 'It's nothing less than you deserve you man stealing trollup' he rasped as continued his carnal assault. She fiercely screamed into his hand as tears ran unchecked down her face. He roughly dug his fingers into her hip to get more leverage causing even more pain. His breath was so ragged as he came at her with increased speed and ferocity.

'Remember this next time you parade your ass where you don't belong and taking what's rightfully someone else's you pathetic piece of trash' he cautioned her pointedly after he had finished his attack. To put a finer point on his point, he spat directly into Reva's face and delivered another brutal slap that made her head spin.

Reva woke from her nightmare and stared wildly around the room. Billy, Marah, and Shayne where standing back at the window watching while the doctors worked on her. Marah's head was buried in her uncle's chest while Shayne steadily shook. Apparently the stress of her dream had triggered a tachycardia episode causing a code blue emergency. Internally Reva tried to slow her breathing and heed the doctor's advice. She had to live in order to chisel those looks from her family's faces. She had to be strong now she could not leave her kids. What she experienced would have to wait.

Slowly, her body began to cooperate with the drugs and with Reva's own stubborn will. She conjured up the strength to focus on the window. Reva gave her gang the thumbs up sign. She was greeted with the brightest smiles in the world as Billy hugged his niece and nephew so very close. 'That a girl, Reva' Billy thought. A tear rolled wondered down her face onto the pillow—this was the closest feeling of happiness she had experienced in days.

Across town, Annie Dutton strolled into a court room to voluntarily face a judge. Her face was in its original form from years past, stunning the gallery entirely. After a side bar, there was clearly no evidence to detain her and her previous record of drug dealing had been expunged in Ohio. Shockingly Annie was sentenced to time served for her former misdeeds. Smugly and with purpose, she walked out of the courtroom a free woman—ready to take up residence in a newly purchased penthouse.


	8. Shaky Judgement

Olivia nuzzled her head to his chest, fullfilled, completed, happy. She had never felt so much passion in lovemaking before. My God it was like he was eating her alive and she loved it. Sleepily she hoped this was the tip of the iceberg.

Josh stared at the celing mortified. 'My God...what have I done!' he raged internally. Gently he shifted Olivia off of his chest to a nearby pillow. Afterward, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hung his head low.

This was not supposed to happen.

This was a mistake..a huge unmtigated error in judgement.

When Josh and Olivia arrived home, all he wanted to do was rest. With aching hands he unbuttoned his wrinkled shirt and threw it across the foot of the bed. His mind was still buzzing with all the information he had learned. His wife had betrayed him in the flesh and endangered his business. Annie Dutton was back-he had to push down he bile that rose in his throat after that thought. He remembered all the havoc Annie had wrought over the years. Josh brought his hands to his temples to rub away the relization of it all. Annie had consistently lied and manipulated him and his family nearly from the beginning. She was a cancer in the town, God knows what she is capable of now.

After slipping off his slacks and shoes, a thankful Josh climbed into bed for some much needed rest. He dreamed of Reva. She stood before him dressed in a long white negligee, reaching for him. He reached for her and gathered her in his arms tightly. Josh could feel her breath on his neck. She felt so real, so close. His neck was now being kissed while he was being stroked quite seductively. It was enough to start his body moving while leaving his mind hazy. Not really understanding this was Olivia and not Reva, he ran his hand up her back, gripping her neck. Josh guided her to his lips and he hungrily feasted upon her mouth. Olivia thought she was in heaven and vigorously returned the affection. As quickly as possible she stripped herself.

Josh caressed her body slowly wanting this to last but Olivia wanted more-faster-now! She traced her hands down his front and began to remove his briefs. Josh sucked in a breath as he felt her hands against his over sensitive skin. He became more aggressive, pulling Olivia against his body, grinding himself into her. Driven by desire, Josh finished removing his garment and immediately resumed his place atop Olivia. His movements were domineering and decisive. In one smooth action he was delving inside his current wife all the while dreaming of his former one.

Olivia cried out lustily as Josh drove on while murmuring words of love everlasting. She mentally did a victory lap. Finally she had broken Reva's hold over Josh. The well played blond beauty had run her course. Like a very nasty virus, she had taken her toll on Josh making him weary but Olivia had been there to soothe his soul. Tears -real tears-sprang up in her eyes as she was taken over and over again by the man that she truly loved. Her dalliance with Alan didn't matter, it was just a means to an end. It was always Josh she loved and now she knew without a doubt that he loved her just as much. As they crested together, Olivia could never remember being so happy or so loved.

Now in the present, Josh was sickened by his actions. In a moment of weakness he betrayed the love he had for Reva. That seemed to be his modus operandi these days; get angry, get lonely, then do something stupid. Self loathing was not going to solve his problems. Josh looked over at a very satisfied Olivia. She was his wife and now he would have to hurt her. He felt true sorrow for her as he knew she loved him. And what about the vows he made to her. Shouldn't he try to fix this? His thought were waring with one another. This wasn't love, it was her wanting him to be indebted to him. AND she was sleeping with Alan Spalding-that alone should send him running in the opposite direction. Olivia believed she loved him-but she loved money, position, and power more. She loved the hunt, the kill, and the trophy. That was not how he wanted to live his life. Lies, adultery, scheming, constant competition...when would they ever just love each other?

No, he realized that time had passed and that he had to move on. Not out of anger for her actions but out of understanding that this life was not for him. He had to find himself, with or without Reva-or any woman for that matter. Slowly, Josh rose from the bed and dressed. Soundlessly, entered the walk in closet and packed up some of his things into a nearby bag. Finished, he looked back at the bed. Olivia was sleeping soundly, a small smile etched upon her face. Josh knew it was the last time he would see that look. She stirred a bit, changing positions, lightly calling his name. He felt like a heel. He was sneaking out the back door but quite frankly the last thing he was looking for was a knockdown drag out fight over their marriage being over. He needed some distance, some peace. Josh decided it was time to go. He left the bedroom, picked up his briefcase and most important papers, and headed to the Beacon to get a room and begin to sort out his life.

'This is it' he thought. Dr. Christopher Langam had been a very naughty boy. From drugging the unsuspecting Reva Shayne to actively participating in the assault, he had been very busy and very bad indeed. He reflected on his deeds with satisfaction. Reva was damaged beyond repair and he hoped that was just the beginning of what Annie had planned. Christopher now was outside Reva's hospital room. His heartbeat sped up considerably. Would she remember that it was he who dealt her a savage beating that night? Could she recall that it was he he violated her over and over again? The drug they had used was supposed to be a sure remedy for pesky memories such as these. Now was as good a time as any to test it.

But he wasn't going in empty handed. Christopher patted his pocket that contained his ace in the hole. If she did put up a fuss, he could always give her another does of M90, one that would help her to slip into a coma. He and Annie certainly didn't want her to die right away but in some situations this outcome couldn't be helped.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the room quietly. He grabbed the chart from the end of her bed and read over her injuries. Christopher sported a small smile. He had worked her over extremely well-smashing one orbital socket, breaking ribs, bruising a kidney, tearing in a rather personal area. If Annie were there they would have high-fived.

"Chris..." said a faint voice. Christopher looked up. This was the moment of truth. He put a ready hand in his pocket and latched on to the syringe just in case. Slowly he walked up to the side of the bed nearer to his victim.

"Reva, how are you doing?" he asked. His nerves were jangled and he tightened his grip on the needle.

"...getting better..." she answered. Internally, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'So far. so good' he thought.

He took a seat next to her. "You gave us all quite a scare." It was all he could do not to laugh right in her face.

"Ssssorry..." she said. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was truly sorry if she caused anyone to worry. As usual, she was causing more pain and turmoil than she was helping the situation.

Christopher used his handkerchief to wipe away the errant tear. Pulling his most sincere face he said, "Nonsense, don't you be sorry. What happened was not your fault in the least." He stroked her cheek and was happy that she leaned into its warmth. Inside he was cheering. Here he was, her assailant, comforting the wounded, pathetic creature. She was none the wiser concerning his role and he would play it to the hilt.


End file.
